Dando Tumbos
by Twins sisters
Summary: Séptimo año de Harry el sexto no ocurrió cm JK dijo.Un fanfic en el que el pasado es algo más que tú presente. Nuevos personajes, nuevos romances... ¡¡Y MUCHO MÁS! advertencia: el fic es mejor que el summary :
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTA:_** El sexto curso no ha ocurrido como lo ha especificado JK.

Dando tumbos

**Capitulo 1-. Nuevas incorporaciones.**

Harry se encontraba en la Madriguera. La Madriguera solía ser un lugar muy apacible para pasar las vacaciones, hasta que la convirtieron en la sede central de la Orden del Fénix, y sobre todo, desde que había desaparecido Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry. Todo había empezado cuando decidieron irse a desmadrar a las Vegas, EEUU. Desde entonces Ron había estado desaparecido en combate junto con su novia Luna Lovegood, durante algo más de un mes; Harry se sentía preocupado, y a la vez culpable, ya que había sido idea suya aquel pequeño viaje por chimenea.

Harry era un chico de 17 años, cabello negro azabache y alborotado que solía ocultar una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Esta había sido el fruto de la maldición asesina más poderosa e infalible (Harry fue el único superviviente de esta maldición en la historia) que existe, lanzada por el mago tenebroso del momento, Lord Voldermot. Sus ojos grandes, verdes esmeralda y debajo de unas gafas redondas. Era alto, delgado y con el cuerpo bien formado. Vestía unos vaqueros de color azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca.

- Potter, dice Molly que o bajas a comer o te mete la comida por el culo…

- ¿Pero como voy a comer por el culo?

- ¿Y yo que se? Es lo que ha dicho ella, yo solo soy el pobre mensajero que ha tenido que recorrer una larguísima distancia para poder entregarte el mensaje…

- Draco, solo has tenido que subir dos plantas… ¿ese es tú largísimo viaje?

Harry miró a su interlocutor y pensó todo lo que había cambiado en aquel último año. Draco se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos desde que fue a hablar con Dumbledore y le confesó los planes que tenía su padre para él. Ser mortífago. Dumbledore lo protegió (como hacia con todos los que se lo pedía) cuando el padre de Draco lo echó de casa (Draco no había dado explicaciones, cuando se lo preguntaban esbozaba una preciosa sonrisa) y en verano le había mandado ir a la sede de la Orden.

Draco tenía la misma edad que Harry (aunque era un mes mayor), los ojos grises, el cabello rubio platino, la tez pálida. Alto y de cuerpo atlético (NOTA: Para que engañarnos, de la época de Harry es el mejor que está). Vestía muy parecido a Harry, solo que sus pantalones eran negros.

- Bueno, ya bajo.

- ¿Quieres un consejo?- preguntó Draco, pero no esperó contestación-: Déjate de culpar por lo de Ron… yo iba a proponer lo mismo que tú, lo único que yo quería ir al pito de América…

- ¿Te refieres a Florida?

- ¡CLARO! Lo dicen en los Simpsons….- explicó Draco-.

- ¿Ves series muggles?

- Por supuesto.

- Dios tío, cada día me sorprendes más….- se asombró Harry, levantándose, y ambos bajaron a desayunar-.

Cuando Harry llegó a la cocina recibió un enorme abrazo-oso de la señora Weasley. Esta era pelirroja, bajita y rechoncha. Desayunando estaban: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y el señor Weasley.

Ginny, la hija pequeña de los señores Weasley, era pelirroja, de ojos azules, de estatura media, delgada y pecosa. Aquel verano la pequeña de los Weasley se había terminado de desarrollar y ahora lucía un cuerpo perfecto. Ella tenía 16 años.

Hermione era casi dos años mayor que Ginny y ligeramente más alta. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y rizado, los ojos castaños, delgada y curvas suaves.

El señor Weasley, al igual que toda su familia, era pelirrojo, larguirucho y delgado.

Los señores Weasley lucían un semblante de preocupación permanente desde que su hijo había desaparecido.

- Señora Weasley, no puedo respirar- dijo Harry con dificultad-.

- ¡¡OH, Harry! Lo siento…

- No… pasa… nada…

- Mamá, suéltale- aconsejó Ginny-.

La señora Weasley soltó a Harry. Les sirvió el desayuno a Draco y a Harry, que se pusieron a comer encantados.

- Vamos chicos, desayunad deprisa, o no llegaremos al expreso Hogwarts…- comentó el señor Weasley-.

Se abrió ligeramente la puerta de la cocina y se asomó una cabeza pelirroja.

- ¡¡FRED, GEORGE, OS HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE ESTOS JUEGUECITOS NO TIENEN GRACIA!

- Hola mami… soy yo, Ron…- dijo la cabeza perteneciente a Ron Weasley- ¡He vuelto! ¿y a que no sabéis que? ¡¡ME HE CASADO!- Ron, que todavía no había entrado, ocultó la cabeza detrás de la puerta, porque su madre le lanzó un jarrón. Tras unos segundos volvió ha abrir la puerta-: ¿Has acabado o quieres seguir tirándome cosas?- la señora Weasley volvió a lanzarle otra cosa, en esta ocasión el desayuno de Ginny, y Ron volvió ha cerrar la puerta antes de que le diera-.

- ¿Puedo entrar ya?- dijo una voz femenina desde fuera-.

- Espérate un momento….- contestó Ron-.

- Es que me aburro…

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿con quién demonios te has casado?- preguntó la señora Weasley-.

- Y lo más importante- intervino el señor Weasley con picardía-, ¿está buena?- la señora Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada-.

- ¡¡CONMIGO!- exclamó la cabeza de Luna Lovegood asomándose por el hueco que tenía abierto Ron-.

Ron y Luna entraron cuando vieron que la señora Weasley estaba más calmada.

- Pues si está buena- comentó, como quien habla del tiempo, el señor Weasley y Ron sonrió orgulloso-.

Ron era un chico de 17 años, alto, delgado, con buen cuerpo, pecoso y, como no, pelirrojo. Él iba con Luna, agarrados de la mano, y ella era rubia, bastante más baja que Ron (Ron era el más alto de toda la habitación). Delgada, de ojos azules claros y muy grandes y esbelta.

- Me voy ha hacer el baúl… ¡adiós!- dijo Ron después de un gran abrazo por parte de su madre, dejando a Luna sola en la cocina, y esta estaba intentando meter su baúl en la casa-.

- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRES SOIS?- exclamó molesta la señora Weasley- ¡¡AYUDAD A LA POBRE CHICA!- Harry y Draco se dieron por aludidos e intentaron meterlo en la cocina, pero no pudieron.

- ¿Y si usáis una varita?- sugirió Hermione-.

- ¡¡CLARO!- exclamaron Harry y Draco sacándolas a la vez-.

- Yo soy menor- se disculpó Luna-.

- ¡¡BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA!- gritó Ginny, dejando de mirar su desayuno perdido, abrazando a su amiga y nueva cuñada, Luna Weasley-.

- ¡¡OH, Luna! Ven a mis brazos- ordenó la señora Weasley-. Pero… ¿cómo os habéis casado? Eso es de irresponsables... ¡¡a vuestra edad, digo!

- Molly, cariño, nosotros nos casamos a su edad- la señora Weasley dejó de abrazar a Luna y fulminó con la mirada a su marido. Después siguió con su charla-.

Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ginny se sintieron culpables pues la idea de que se casaran había sido suya.

- Hala, ya he hecho el baúl. ¡VAMONOS! ¿para que has metido el baúl?- preguntó Ron entrando de nuevo en la cocina- ¡con lo que pesa nos va ha costar un huevo sacarlo!- él llevaba el suyo con la varita.

- Oye Luna ¿Qué llevas en el baúl?- preguntó con curiosidad Draco-.

- Todos los amuletos que me ha metido mi padre. –contestó Luna-.

- ¿Cómo se ha tomado la feliz noticia?- inquirió el señor Weasley-.

- Muy bien. Lo que no entiendo- dijo mirando a Ron- ¿Por qué no has cogido los amuletos que te ofreció a ti?

- Luna, yo no creo en la magia- contestó fríamente-.

- Ron, eres un mago- intervino Draco-.

- ¡OH! ¿De verdad? ¿desde cuando?

- Desde siempre.

- ¡¡No me gusta que juguéis a decir bobadas sin mí!-se enfadó de broma Ginny-.

- ¡¡tengo un coche del ministerio! ¡¡os llevo!

- ¿Esa chatarra de color rosa chillón?- preguntó Ron enojado-: yo no me monto ahí ni de coña- informó-.

- ¡RON!

- Mamá, soy mayor de edad, me he casado, próximamente me mudaré con ella y haré la típica vida de casado, hasta que tienes hijos: follar como locos. Así que puedo hablar como quiera. ¿no te aparece?

- ¡Ron! No le hables así a tú madre- ordenó escandalizada Luna-.

Al cabo de media hora todos se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾, ha excepción de Draco, que para guardar las formas se había bajado dos manzanas atrás.

Tras despedirse de los señores Weasley, los chicos subieron al tren, dividiéndose en dos: Ron y Hermione fueron al vagón de prefectos, y los otros tres buscaron un vagón. Los premios anuales de aquel año eran: Hermione y Draco.

Poco después de encontrar un compartimiento vacío llegó Neville Longbottom. Este era un chico de la edad de Harry. Alto, fornido, guapetón. De cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

- Guau, Neville ¡Cuánto has cambiado!- exclamó Ginny-, ¿luego quedamos?- preguntó bromeando-.

- Ja,ja,ja deja de putearme, Ginny.

- ¡Vale!- aceptó la chica, mientras que Neville se sentaba-.

- ¿Llevas una alianza, Luna?

- Si. ¡¡ME HE CASADO CON RON!- informó felizmente-.

- Enhorabuena.

- Disculpad- un chico, más o menos, de la misma edad que Harry y Neville, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul verdoso, alto y de cuerpo atlético, entró en el compartimiento-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Están ocupados…

- Ah, bueno, vale… de todas formas gracias…

- Oye, ¿cuál es tú nombre?- preguntó Harry al chaval cuando se iba a ir-.

- Elijah, Elijah Williams…- se presentó-. ¿y vosotros sois…?

- Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lo.. Weasley y Harry Potter- presentó Harry-.

- Oh, encantado- dijo Elijah marchándose-.

- Bueno- dijo Neville entonces-. Yo sólo he venido a saludaros. Me tengo que ir… he quedado- comentó esbozando una tímida sonrisa-.

- ¿Has quedado?- preguntó Ginny haciéndose la ofendida-. ¿con quién?

- Con Lavender…

- Joder, lo podías haberlo dicho antes, si ves a Elijah dile que hay un sitio libre- le pidió Harry-.

- OK- aceptó Neville antes de irse-.

- ¿Neville con Lavender? Increíble- murmuró Harry-.

- Está como un tren- replicó Luna-. Es normal.

- ¡¡Oye! Tú estas casada- la regañó Ginny-.

- ¿y qué? ¡le puedo mirar! Además no esta Ron y me aburro.

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de chicos?- masculló Harry-.

- ¿Te molesta que no hablemos de ti?

- ¡¡PUES SÍ!- refunfuñó el único chico que había-.

- ¿Hola?- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta-. ¿Puedo pasar? Es que este compartimiento es el único que queda medianamente libre, este y el de mi hermano… pero no me gustan sus amiguitos, me miran raro… y se supone que yo no estoy aquí… ¡¡es una sorpresa!- era una muchacha rubia, de ojos azul claro (más claros que los de Luna), de estatura media, delgada y de perfectas curvas.

- Claro- respondió Ginny-. Toma asiento.

- Gracias.-sonrió la chica-. Por cierto soy Jade.

- Harry.

- Ginny.

- Luna.

La puerta se abrió por cuarta vez y Ron entró disparado hacia Luna, con la que se empezó a enrollar. Detrás de él venía Hermione.

- Hola- saludó Hermione y miró a Jade con una ceja alzada.

- Ella es Jade- se apresuró a presentar Ginny-.

- Encantada, soy Hermione, y ese es Ron, ¿verdad Ron?- Ron y Luna habían pasado de "enrollarse" a "meterse mano descaradamente", por lo que pasaban de todo el mundo-.

- Venga. Yo me piro. Esto está petado- comunicó Ginny, mientras salía-.

- ¡CHICOS! Está muy bien que os queráis mucho, pero ¡parad ya!- gritó Herms-.

- Esto…- empezó Ron-.

- Es que queremos que estéis presentes en la concepción de nuestro primer hijo- explicó alegremente Luna-.

- ¡¡POR FAVOR!- pidió Harry-: iros a concebir al baño.

- Vale, vale… ya nos vamos, ¿en serio queremos que estén presentes?- le preguntó incrédulo Ron a Luna cuando se iban-.

El resto del viaje Harry y Herms se lo pasaron hablando con Jade. Ron y Luna desaparecidos. Y Ginny con… ¿Dónde coño se había metido Ginny?

* * *

Ginny se había ido al vagón de los chicos de 7º-Slytherin, en el que sabía que estaba Draco.

Al entrar en él, sin llamar ni nada, se sorprendió al ver a Elijah Williams entre ellos.

- ¡¡Hola chicos!- saludó alegremente Ginny al entrar-.

La cara de los Slytherin allí presentes era un cuadro, y empeoró aún más cuándo la pelirroja tomó asiento encima de las piernas de Draco.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Weasley?- exclamó "enfadado" Draco-.

- Me siento, creía que era obvio. Por cierto, Malfoy, tienes unos amigos un poco... maleducados… hola- les dijo ofreciéndoles su mano para saludarse. Ante ese gesto Draco sonrió disimuladamente, y sus compañeros, pusieron peor cara, a excepción de Elijah, que la estrechó alegremente-. Mirad, se hace así- les explicó Ginny cogiendo la mano de Crabbe y estrechándola con fuerza ante la expresión de asombro de este-. Venga, ahora tú Blaise.

Vicent Crabbe era fornido, con pelo cortado a lo tazón y grandes brazos de gorila y Blaise Zabini era un chico negro de gran estatura, grandes pómulos y ojos muy inclinados.

- Muy bien chicos, en la próxima clase estudiaremos como no se nos debe caer la baba.

- ¿No estás tomando el pelo, Weasley?- preguntó ofendido Blaise-, ¿y quién te crees que eres para llamarme por mi nombre de pila?

- Ginny Weasley. Encantada- dijo ofreciéndole, de nuevo, la mano-.

- Estás loca- afirmó Blaise estrechándole la mano, mientras que Crabbe miraba con cara de atontado la mano que Ginny le había tocado-.

- OH, calla, calla, que me sonrojo…

- Weasley, hay sitio de sobra, no hace falta que te me sientes encima...- comentó el rubio-.

- Estoy muy cómoda aquí… por cierto, llamadme Ginny. ¿Quién creéis que va ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO?

- Un mortífago- contestó Draco, todos le miraron con incredibilidad-.

- Explícate- ordenó Blaise-.

- En primero, mortífago, segundo y tercero, buenos, en cuarto, otro mortífago, en quinto y sexto, bueno…

- Ejem, ejem…- llamó la atención Ginny-. Yo no calificaría a Umbridge como buena.

- Bueno da igual. Por regla general, este año toca mortífago.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor:

Todos los alumnos acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor y esperaban impacientes que acabara la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Cuando parecía que todo había acabado, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo unas palabras.

- Por motivo de un doble traslado hemos recibido a dos nuevos estudiantes. Demos la bienvenida a…- se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y entraron Elijah y Jade.

- Malfoy- hubo un extraño silencio-, Jade- llamó la profesora McGonagall. La chica se acercó al taburete y se puso el sombrero seleccionador. Harry, al enterarse del apellido de la chica, fulminó a Draco con la mirada preguntándose de cómo su amigo no le había contado que tenía una hermana.

- ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Jade se fue hacia donde Harry-.

- Williams, Elijah- Hermione giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró al chico diciendo, silenciosamente, el nombre del chaval-.

- ¡¡SLYTHERIN!- comunicó el sombrero después de que se lo hubiera puesto.

Elijah se fue hacia Draco.

- Bien, después de esta repentina selección, ¡¡qué comience el banquete!- exclamó Dumbledore -.

En ese instante Draco se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su hermana.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras hermana de Malfoy?- preguntó extrañado Harry-.

- No me lo preguntasteis. Además, aunque me apellide igual, puedo ser su prima….

- Cierto- musitó Harry pensativo-. No lo preguntamos.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- le preguntó Draco a Jade cuando llegó junto la mesa de Gryffindor -.

Jade se levantó, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Draco y comenzó a besarle por toda la cara (mejillas, barbilla, nariz y frente).

- ¡Que guapo estas! ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡No te puedes imaginar cuanto te he echado de menos!- exclamó entre beso y beso -.

- Y yo a ti, pequeñaja- la besó en la frente y después la abrazó -.

- Eres un cabrón – le insultó separándose bruscamente de él-. No me has escrito en todo el verano. Soy tu hermanita y me tienes abandonada.

- Venga Jade no te pongas melodramática y dime qué haces aquí- repitió Draco-.

- Estudiar, Draco, estudiar. ¿Qué voy a hacer sino?

- Se supone que estudias, estudias en Beauxtons.

- Me fui y como te quiero tanto, decidí venirme a tu colegio… Además en Dustrang no me admiten.

- ¡OH! Que considerada- comentó sarcásticamente Draco-.

- Ya hablaremos tú y yo- le susurró Harry a Draco-.

- Bueno, yo me vuelvo antes de que me quiten la comida, los de Slytherin son unos gorrones- explicó Draco-. Que os cunda- se despidió volviendo a su "queridísima" mesa-.

Al acabar la cena, y al acabar el discurso de Dumbledore, los alumnos empezaron a irse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione se levantó mientras no dejaba de mirar, con incredibilidad a la mesa de Slytherin. Y desde esta un chico, Elijah, la miraba a ella directamente. El chico comenzó andar a andar hacia ella mientras que esta corría hacia él, hasta fundirse en un abrazo mutuo.

- Te quiero…- susurró Hermione, y dándose cuenta de su error añadió-: fraternalmente hablando, claro.

- Me lo imaginaba- corroboró Elijah-.

- Hermione- llamó la voz de Harry desde la espalda de esta-. Hay que llevar a los enanos a la sala común.

- ¡¡Harry no son enanos!

- Eso es lo que dice Ron, y como está ocupado- explicó Harry señalando a Ron que se besaba apasionadamente con Luna-.

- Tienes razón. Hasta luego Elijah, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia los de primero-.

- ¡¡Weasley!- llamó Draco, claramente, a Ginny. Él venía junto con sus "amigos" de Slytherin -.

- ¿Qué Malfoy?- replicó Ginny mirándoles-.

- Han decidido adoptarte….

- Yo ya tengo familia- recordó Ginny-.

- Eso significa que te dejan estar con nosotros…

- ¡OH! Que gran honor- ironizó Ginny-. Espera un momento, eso significa… ¿qué tú también me adoptas?

- Por eso me gusta tanto- explicó Blaise- es encantadoramente divertida…

- Me temo que sí… - ignoró Draco a Blaise-.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Después de las clases Draco y Ginny paseaban por un pasillo, en el que se encontraron a Harry, Jade, Ron y Luna.

- Hei, chicos- dijo la voz de Hermione detrás de Draco y Ginny-. Hola- esta venía hablando con Elijah-. Que coincidencia que nos hallamos encontrado todos aquí…

- De coincidencia nada- replicó Harry-, os estábamos buscando.

- OH.

De la nada apareció un cúmulo de luz blanca alargado y estrecho. En ella pudieron distinguir unas sombras.

- ¡¡PAPÁ!- dijo una voz masculina desde el cúmulo de energía-.

**_Buenas! Somos las Twins Sisters y aquí os dejamos nuestro primer capitulo de nuestro primer fic escrito a ordenador, que ha sido el primero que hemos colgado…. Esperemos que os guste J_**

_**FDO: Holly & Sam**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_**Posdata: Bueno, y el titulo es provisional… Aceptamos sugerencias para cambiarlo… muchas gracias**_

_**8/IV/2006 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA:_** El sexto curso no ha ocurrido como lo ha especificado JK.

Dando tumbos

**Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo dices?**

De la nada apareció un cúmulo de luz blanca alargado y estrecho. En ella pudieron distinguir unas sombras.

- ¿PAPÁ?- dijo una voz masculina desde el cúmulo de energía-.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados a la vez que las sombras se iban materializando y se parecían, cada vez más, a personas. Entonces pudieron distinguir a tres personas, una de ellas cayó impulsada al suelo con algo en la espalda.

- ¡¡ERES IM…!- empezó la figura que estaba en el suelo-.

- ¡¡PAPÁ!- gritó la primera voz que había hablado mientras se abrazaba a Harry -.

- Eh…- dijo Harry mirándole extrañado-.

El chico que había abrazado a Harry era exactamente como él, aunque ligeramente más bajo, tenía los ojos de color azul claro y no llevaba gafas. Con él habían llegado otro chico (que estaba en el suelo), un niño (encima del chico) y una chica. El chico del suelo tendría quince años (la misma edad, más o menos, que la chica), cabello rojo claro, ojos azules, pecoso, alto y de cuerpo atlético. El niño parecía tener 11 años, aunque era algo bajito, castaño oscuro y ojos azul verdosos. La chica parecía la jefa del grupo. Era pelirroja y de ojos grises oscuros, de curvas perfectas y una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡¡ERES GILIPOLLAS JAMES! – gritó la muchacha, mientras Harry se desembarazaba de "James", y la chica le dio un gran golpe en la nuca-.

- Eres una bruta, Evie- dijo haciéndose el ofendido-. Por cierto, ¿desde cuando me llamas James?

- Desde que eres gilipollas- se explicó-. ¡¡Y TÚ, GARRETH, LEVANTATE DEL SUELO! ¡¡ESTÁS HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO!

- Me gusta ese nombre- opinó Luna-.

- Bart pesa mucho…- comentó Garreth después de sonreírle a Luna-, debería estar a dieta…

- ¡¡Tú también estás gilipollas! Que tú seas un jijas no quiere decir que el niño tenga que estar a dieta- le reprimió Evie mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse-. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¡Tú no deberías estar aquí, pequeñazo!- su tono no era el mismo que había utilizado con los otros dos, se había endulzado-.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin vosotros?- preguntó inocentemente Bart-.

- ¡HOLA! Estamos aquí, ¿os acordáis del papá de "James" y de sus amigos?- llamó Draco-.

- Hola, soy James Potter y vengo del futuro- se presentó James ofreciéndoles su mano-, bueno, y estos también.

- ¿Has dicho James Potter?- preguntó atónito Harry-.

- Si, ¡¡me llamo como el abuelo!- se explicó-. Y por cierto, sino te has dado cuenta, soy tú hijo…

- ¡¡¿¿QUIERES DEJAR DE METER LA PATA, JAMES!- gritó Evie-.

- Odio que me llame así. Esta irascible chica es mi prima Evelyn, Evie, el jijas se llama Garreth, todavía no tiene un mote cariñoso que le guste, y el enano metomentodo se llama Bart.

- ¡¡CÓMO EL DE LOS SIMPSON!- se emocionó Draco-. Adoro esa serie.

- Ya, pero yo soy mil veces mejor- sonrió amablemente Bart-. ¡Y mil veces más guapo!

- Y bueno, ¿y vosotros sois?

- ¡¡QUÉ BOBA ERES EVIE! Todos sabemos quienes son: Harry, Jade, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Elijah y Herms- dijo señalándolos-.

- ¿Y tú que orden sigues?- le espetó Evie-, además, yo ya sabía quienes eran; sólo quería hacer parecer que no todos somos tan idiotas como tú. ¿El profesor Dumbledore sigue en el mando?

- ¿De que año venís?- preguntó Hermione-.

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Hermione?- replicó Evie-.

- 17, pero voy ha cumplir 18.

- Del 2014- calculó Bart-.

- ¡¡A LA, QUE NIÑO MÁS LISTO!- exclama Luna-. Yo quiero uno así, Ron.

- No es listo, sólo sabe en que año vivimos- refunfuñó Garreth algo picado-.

- ¡¡Oye, tú, gilipollas, no te metas con Bart, él sí que es listo!- le regañó Evie-.

- Creo que se nos ha quedado atascada en ese insulto- comentó James-.

- ¡¡OYE EVELYN, YA ESTOY HARTO! Soy dos meses, tres días, 1 hora, 15 minutos y 25 segundos mayor que tú….

- Los tiene contados, os lo digo yo- le explicó James a los del presente-.

- ¡Y esto harto de que me insultes! ¡aunque seas mi única prima, no tienes ningún derecho!

- ¡¡MI DERECHO ESTÁ EN QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!- se defendió Evie-.

- ¿Y por que se lo dices a Jimmy? ¡incluso a él le pegas… ¡y es mucho mayor que tú…

- ¡¡SÓLO ES UN AÑO!... y algo más

- A mi eso me da igual porque la quiero mucho, y si ella es feliz así… que lo siga siendo…- intervino Jimmy-.

- Antes de que sigáis discutiendo… ¿qué edad tenéis, ¿por qué habéis venido al pasado… presente…. Bueno, no lo sé…? – dijo Ginny-.

- Yo 16, ¡¡soy el mayor! estos dos pelmas 15 y el renacuajo…

- Once- le interrumpió Evie-. Va a ingresar en Hogwarts... ¿qué día es hoy?

- Dos de Septiembre- contestó Elijah-.

- ¿Hemos estado alrededor de dos meses de viaje espacio-temporal? – dijo incrédulo Garreth-.

- James…

- Jimmy- corrigió el nombrado-.

- James, la próxima vez piensas y después actúas…

- Peor es lo de Bart, que se ha colado en el viaje.

- Bart es un niño inocente e inconsciente… tú sólo eres inconsciente- le explicó Evie-.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis genes Potter actúen cuando les den la gana- se defendió Jimmy-. No sería un Potter sino actuara y luego pensara….

- ¿A quién os suena?- preguntó tranquilamente Ron-.

- ¿A ti, cariño?- preguntó Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

- ¡¡NO! Bueno, a veces….

- Te equivocas Ronald, tú sencillamente no piensas después- le corrigió cariñosamente Hermione-.

- Apoyo la moción- comentó Ginny-.

- ¿Entonces eso de actuar y luego pensar viene de familia?

- Mi padre… bueno es por cambiar lo que hizo actuando y luego no pensando… además, el hecho de que yo este aquí es culpa de mi padre y de su último arrebato que consiguió que le… ¿qué hay para comer?

- Genial, Potter, en el futuro eres un explotador de menores… mandas a tú hijo a que solucione tus errores- dijo Draco-.

- En realidad, hemos venido sin permiso- dijo un poco incómoda Evie-… así que Harry, tú serás el encargado de que cuándo volvamos no nos maten nuestros padres.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?

- No lo sé, improvisa- replicó Evie-, y recuerda que esto lo hemos hecho por ti.

- ¿Y de que casas sois?- preguntó de repente Jade-.

- Somos Gryffindors- respondió amablemente Jimmy-. Menos el renacuajo, aún no ha llegado a entrar en Hogwarts.

- Jimmy- comenzó un poco cohibido Harry-, ¿quién es tú madre?

- ¿Mi madre?

- Si, tú madre, ¿quién es?

- Tú mujer.

- No me tomes el pelo- dijo Harry asumiendo su papel de padre-.

- En serio, lo siento, pero yo no te lo puedo decir. Si te lo dijera estarías como obligado a liarte con ella… prefiero ser natural o no existir.

- Guau, te callas un hecho, increíble- manifestó Evie-.

- Deberíamos ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Por cierto, ¿Dumbledore no es director en vuestra época?

- Se jubiló. Quiere estar al 100 con su familia- explicó Jimmy-.

- ¿Dumbledore tiene familia?- preguntó extrañado Harry, los del futuro, menos el pequeñajo que estaba mirando el paisaje, le enviaron una extraña mirada-.

- Por supuesto que sí, en estos instantes tiene una hija que está ingresada en San Mungo, porque creen que está loca desde que perdió a su hijo- explicó Evie-….

- ¡¡PERO ESTÁN BASTANTE EQUIVOCADOS! Emily es la persona más cuerda que yo he llegado a conocer- explicó Jimmy-…

- Claro, por supuesto, no vas a llamar loca a t…

- Si, vamos al despacho de Dumbledore, muy buena idea Garreth- le interrumpió Jimmy agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo-.

- Oye, ¿y por donde es?- preguntó inocentemente Bart-.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña?- preguntó Evie ignorando a Bart-.

- La cuestión es que no la sabemos…

- Bueno- oyeron la voz de Jimmy, que ya estaba muy lejos-, da igual… yo siempre tengo mucha suerte. La cosa es que no vamos a poder subir todos… el despacho es grande, pero tampoco tanto…

- ¡¡EHI ESPERA! ¡¡HAY QUE QUEDAR QUIÉN SUBE!- gritó Evie, y Jimmy y Garreth aparecieron de golpe-… ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡¡ESTAMOS VUELTAS EN CÍRCULOS! Creo que no se donde estamos…

- Estamos en la quinta planta- informó Hermione-. Hay que quedar quién sube y quién no…

- Yo subo- dijo Jimmy, y haciéndose pasar por el jefe, empezó a señalar a quienes iban a subir-, Harry, porque es mi papá, Evie, porque es bueno tener un mal carácter a mano y porque sabe manejar a todo el mundo, Garreth y Bart, porque son del futuro, Draco, porque… me gusta su pelo…

- Gracias.

- Hermione y Ron porque hacen una bonita pareja… de amigos- aclaró Jimmy-, el resto nos esperáis abajo, si queréis, y espero que lo aceptéis con resignación.

- Lo haremos- aseguró Ginny-…

- ¡¡YO NO TENGO UN MAL CARÁCTER! Sois vosotros que me desesperáis.

- Oh, claro que sí, tienes tan mal carácter porque estás con la regla- la excusó Garreth-.

- Garreth, te aviso, duerme con un ojo abierto, porque te voy a matar- Garreth puso mala cara-, lenta y dolorosamente… cuando duermas…

- ¡¡Te puedo asegurar que va a ser un mal despertar!- exclamó Jimmy-.

- Bueno genial, sólo queda que me amenace de muerte mi mamá…

- ¡Yo no te he amenazado de muerte!- se ofendió Jimmy-.

- Si que lo hiciste, fue el día que te desperté mientras tenías ese sueño erótico con S…

- ¿Con quién fue? He tenido tantas "S"

- ¡¡La diferencia es que yo cumplo mis amenazas!- gruñó Evie cabreada-. Así que cuando menos te lo esperes (y estés dormido) te mataré…

- Para ya Evie, le vas a acabar causando un trauma… además no quiero que mates a uno de mis seres queridos- defendió Jimmy a Garreth-.

- Como sigáis discutiendo no vamos a movernos… así que: vamos.

El grupito fue a la segunda planta, en la cual estaba el despacho del director detrás de la estatua de una gárgola.

- Suspiros de regaliz- probó Harry-. Parece que no es esa…

- No, en realidad es: "Caramelos de limón"- comentó Jimmy-.

- No, en realidad es: "Virutas de caramelo de limón"- replicó una voz detrás de ellos y al girar se encontraron con Albus Dumbledore-. Casi aciertas, muchacho… por cierto, tú cara me suena…

- ¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- exclamó Jimmy agarrando a Harry-: Soy su hijo y vengo del futuro…

- Y se le ha olvidado lo más importante: es idiota- concluyó Evie-.

- Esto es tema para hablarlo en mi despacho, pero sois muchos, tenéis que decidir quienes van a subir.

- Eso ya está decidido, vamos.

Los "Elegidos" subieron junto con Dumbledore a su despacho.

- Comenzad la historia- les apremió Dumbledore-.

- Venimos del futuro- masculló Garreth-, eso es todo. Venimos a Hogwarts…

- Yo me refería a: cómo habéis venido.

- Albus, vamos a ser sinceros contigo. Estaba yo en mi cuarto, y dijo mamá: "James, a comer" sólo para joderme, sabe que odio que me llamen James, porque eso sería como decir James Potter, el famoso merodeador…

- Vete al grano- aconsejó Evie-.

- Entonces yo empecé a bajar, cuando, de pronto, me fijé en la puerta de la biblioteca de la casa de mi tatarabuelo, y como no había nadie entre. Se me ocurrió una de mis geniales ideas, como la de teñirle el pelo de fucsia a Hedwig, o…

- ¡¡JAMES!

- Hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo…. Encontré un libro genial, que se titula "Viajes en el tiempo" y voilá, aquí estamos ¡¡en el pasado!

- Si, he oído hablar de ese libro… tendré que leérmelo- afirmó Dumbledore-. No me habéis dicho vuestros nombres. Ni vuestras edades.

- Evelyn, 15. Garreth, 15. Bart, 11- presentó Jimmy-. Y yo, Jimmy ¡¡16!

- ¿Y los apellidos?- Evie miró a Dumbledore seriamente- ah, comprendo, comprendo… ¿venís a Hogwarts?

- Sí, menos Bart, todos- contestó Garreth-, porque es un renacuajo…

- ¡¡OYE TÚ, MÉTETE CON ALGUIEN DE TÚ TAMAÑO!- se defendió el pequeño-.

- ¿A qué casa vais?

- Gryffindor- contestó Jimmy-.

- Yo no voy a ninguna…

- Eso lo solucionaremos ahora mismo- dijo Dumbledore cogiendo el sombrero seleccionador y colocándolo en la cabeza de Bart-.

- La selección ya ha pasado, Dumbledore, no estoy de servicio- se quejó el sombrero-, pero… GRYFFINDOR.

- ¡¡CÓMO MAMÁ!- se emocionó el niño saltando-: y cómo la abuela, el abuelo, la tía abuela….

- Hemos captado el mensaje- le cortó Garreth-.

- ¿Por qué eres tan arisco?- preguntó Ron-.

- Críate con cuatro hermanos menores, y hablamos…

- Yo los tengo mayores… y son peores… ¡¡pero Bill no es tan arisco!

- Tu todavía no conoces a mis hermanos, son muchísimo peores que todos los tuyos. La única persona que me entiende es mi tío… William.

- Si, el bueno del tío William… como su mujer no puede tener hijos.. te tiene demasiado consentido, Garreth…- explicó Evie-. Claro que el más consentido es Jimmy…

- Cállate- ordenó Jimmy molesto-.

- El señor Garreth y la señorita Evelyn fingirán ser mellizos, se apellidarán Diasmore, y el señor Bart y Jimmy su apellido será…

- Simpson, adoro ese apellido- pidió, o mejor dicho, ordenó Draco-.

- Piensa un poco, Draco: los alumnos que vean esa serie muggle lo encontraran extraño- razonó Dumbledore -.

- Jo…

- Baker… seréis magos de EEUU. Y ya todo resuelto… os podéis ir…

- Profesor Dumbledore, no tenemos nada, ni libros, ni túnicas, ni nada…- informó Evie-.

- ¿Varitas tenéis?

- El único que no es Bart.

- Bueno, lo que vais a hacer es lo siguiente: vais a ir a Hogsmeade, donde acaban de abrir una tienda de varitas, con Hagrid, y allí lo compraréis todo.

- ¿Podemos ir todos?

- Si es vuestro deseo. No lleguéis tarde al la cena, será vuestra presentación.- cuándo todos iba a irse, Dumbledore añadió-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Jimmy?

- Claro. Venga, piraros- les echo al resto-. Esperadme a bajo. ¿sí?

- ¿Sabes cuando se consiguió el libro?- preguntó con interés Dumbledore-.

- Unos dos meses después de que yo naciera.

- ¿Curando naciste?

- El 15 de diciembre de 1998.

- Vaya, todavía falta mucho… ¿quieres un caramelo de limón?

- No, ya me has empachado antes de venir- sonrió Jimmy-.

- ¿Quién es tú madre?

- Cómo se que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, mi madre es….

**El segundo capitulo es más corto que el primero porque nos han desinspirado la, prácticamente, ausencia de reviews. Muchas gracias a Loreley Potter por su único review… ¡animaros!**

_**FDO: Holly & Sam**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_**Posdata: Bueno, y el titulo es provisional… Aceptamos sugerencias para cambiarlo… muchas gracias**_

_**14/IV/2006 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTA: El sexto curso no ha ocurrido como lo ha especificado JK._**

**_Dando tumbos_**

**_Capitulo 3: El padrino (N/A: Jaja¡como la peli!)_**

- Ey, chavales, nos vamos ya a Hogsmeade- anunció Jimmy bajando las escaleras-. Hay que buscar a Hagrid.

- ¿No podríamos ir solos?- rezongó Garreth-.

- Deja de quejarte- le regañó Evie-.

- No me quejo.

- Si te quejas.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- ¿QUEREIS CALLAROS!- gritó Bart, mientras se encaminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid-. Me entráis dolor de cabeza-.

- Es me dais¿y desde cuando eres tan maduro?- preguntó confuso Jimmy-.

- Desde que tengo 11 años, James- el niño lo fulminó con la mirada-.

- Pero si tú tienes…

- ¡OH, NO! Se empieza a parecer a Evie- se horrorizó Garreth-. ¡QUE DIOS NOS COJA CONFESADO!

- ¿De donde has sacado esa frase?- preguntó Draco-. Es horrible...

- Pues lo saque de una película- dijo con cierta malicia Garreth-.

- Me encanta esa frase- se corrigió Draco-.

- Ya lo sabemos- respondió Garreth-, esa peli la vi contigo.

- Nosotros lo sabemos todo de vosotros- apuntó Jimmy-.

- O casi todo- corrigió Evie-.

- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- exclamó Ginny-. Vosotros lo sabéis todo de nosotros… en cambio…

- Nosotros no sabemos nada sobre vosotros- terminó de decir Elijah-.

- Excepto que Jimmy es el hijo de Harry- recalcó con un tono raro Jade, que provocó que su hermano la rodeara por los hombros y la abrazara-.

- No siento interrumpir vuestras penas y lástimas¿pero donde están m… Ron y Luna?- preguntó Garreth-. Han desaparecido….

- No, en cuanto Jimmy ha anunciado que nos íbamos ya Hogsmeade… bueno, se han entusiasmado con lo del primer hijo- explicó Hermione-.

- OH, pobres- musitó Jimmy-, van a tardar un poco en tener hijos.

- Así me que volvamos al tema… ¿Qué nos espera en el futuro?- inquirió Ginny-.

- Eso… eso no vale, es hacer trampa- se quejó Evie-. Lo tenéis que entender, no podemos revelar esas cosas del futuro, lo cambiaríamos todo…

- No, haríamos que todo se cumpliera- replicó Ginny-.

- Ginny te casas con Luna, haciendo que Ron te odie de por vida y adoptasteis a Bart- bromeó Jimmy-.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula Ginny-.

- No, ella se casa con Ron- gruñó Garreth-.

- ¿De verdad? Eso ya ha pasado- anunció Harry-.

- Ya, pero se renovaron los votos cuando el día antes de que nos fuéramos- comentó Evie-.

- ¿Y quien es tu madre?- le preguntó de nuevo Harry a Jimmy-.

- Ya te lo dije antes, prefiero no existir que obligaros a echar un polvo para que me tengáis- respondió firmemente Jimmy-. Te agradecería que no insistieras.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti?

- ¿Hola? Se trata de mi existencia. ¿Y para ti? No entiendes que si te lo digo estarías obligado a hacerlo con ella.

- Ya pero es mi destino- se defendió Harry-.

- Si, pero también es el mío- recordó Jimmy-. Además nada está escrito y yo prefiero no nacer antes que decírtelo.

- ¿De verdad?

- No, pero si todo sale como debería seré concebido y naceré por métodos normales, sin obligar a nadie a nada, y sino… No naceré y habrá una persona menos en el mundo- explicó Jimmy con un tono bastante calmado-.

- Yo solo tengo una pregunta respecto al futuro- comentó de repente Draco-¿siguen existiendo los vaqueros?

- ¿Te refieres a los pantalones o a las personas?- preguntó Evie con intención de responderle-.

- A los pantalones, por supuesto.

- Siguen existiendo, y tú sigues utilizándolos- sonrió Evie-.

- ¡Menos mal! Aun no estoy preparado emocionalmente para dejarlos…- dijo, y luego añadió-: los acabo de descubrir este verano.

- Lo sabemos- le cortó Garreth parándose frente la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid-.

- Claro, con vosotros no se puede hablar, lo sabéis todo…

- No, te equivocas, todo no lo sabemos…- respondió Jimmy a la acusación-.

- De hecho- puntualizó Evie-, no sabemos como volver.

- ¡Hola chicos!- saludó alegremente Hagrid saliendo de su cabaña. Hagrid, y al ver su expresión de incredibilidad añadió-: Dumbledore me avisó de lo que ha pasado y de que tenemos que ir al pueblo.

Hagrid tenía unos ojos centelleantes como escarabajos negros, el pelo y la barba demasiados largos, negros y enredados y era mucho más grande de lo que solía ser una persona alta.

- Me alegro de ver que no todos los Slytherins se han echado a perder- sonrió Hagrid mirando a Elijah y Draco-.

- ¿Todos los Slytherins se echan a perder¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó confuso Elijah-.

- Se refiere que la mayoría de los mortífagos eran o son de esa casa- explicó Hermione-. América te ha hecho tonto- argumentó-.

- No, es que… en América no se reciben demasiadas noticias de lo que pasa en Londres, y mucho menos de la procedencia de los mortífagos…- se defendió Elijah con aire ofendido-.

- Hola, soy James Potter…

- ¡OH! Eres idéntico a tu abuelo…

- Dirás que es idéntico a mí- gruñó Harry-.

- No, en teoría es como tú padre, porque si tú te pareces a tu padre, y tu hijo se parece a ti, en realidad, no se parece a ti, se parece a tu padre- dijo de carrerilla Ginny-.

- ¿Qué? Creo que me he perdido- comentó Harry-.

- Ginny, eso ha sido buenísimo. ¿Te lo has inventado sobre la marcha o ya lo tenías pensado?- dijo Draco, aunque tan solo recibió una sonrisa inocente de parte de la pelirroja-. Tenemos que jugar decir cosas ingeniosas muy deprisa.

- Bueno, vamos andando, que Dumbledore quiere que lleguemos para la cena- les interrumpió Hagrid-.

El camino lo hicieron en carruajes y divididos en grupos de tres, a excepción de Hagrid que como era muy grande ocupaba un carruaje entero.

Los grupos eran los siguientes: Draco, Ginny y Bart (que jugaban a decir cosas ingeniosas muy deprisa); Hermione, Elijah y Garreth (que charlaban animadamente sobre cosas sin importancia); Jimmy, Harry y Jade (los dos últimos estuvieron todo el viaje intentándole sonsacar el nombre de la madre del primero).

Nada más llegar Hogsmeade fueron a comprar la varita de Bart. Después compraron libros de texto, pergaminos, tinteros, etc. (el material escolar), ropa (ropa muggle y mágica, añadiendo el uniforme) y convencieron a Hagrid a ir a Honeydukes.

- Yo quiero eso- dijo Bart tirándole del pantalón a Draco y señalando una bruja tamaño casi real de azúcar-.

- Y yo eso- añadió Jimmy tirándole de la manga de la camisa y señalando una máquina de hacer palomitas de la que salían manzanas de caramelo-.

- ¿Pero por que me lo pedís a mi?- preguntó ligeramente extrañado Draco-.

- Porque eres nuestro padrino- respondieron al unísono Jimmy y Bart-.

- ¿Qué¿Potter me va ha hacer padrino de su primer hijo?- Evie se acercó a Jimmy por detrás y le dio, con todas sus fuerzas, un copo-.

- ¿A que ha venido eso¡Me has dado más fuerte de lo normal!- gruñó Jimmy fulminándola con la mirada-.

- ¡Le has dicho a Draco, que eres el primer hijo de Harry y…!

- Oye, que yo no se lo he dicho- se defendió Jimmy-.

- Es verdad, se sumar y restar- apuntó Draco apoyando a su ahijado-.

- ¡Y le has dicho que es tu padrino y el de Bart!

- ¡Oye, que yo también lo he dicho!- dijo Bart intentando llamar la atención-.

- Ya, cariño, pero a ti no te voy a pegar…

- ¡Favoritismo!- acusó Jimmy-. Yo soy tu primo y él no… no es justo.

- Ya, pero tú eres grande y él no.

- ¿Todos sois hijos nuestros, vamos, de los que estamos aquí- preguntó Draco haciendo que las cabezas de sus amigos se giraran hacia allí-.

- Yo no- dijo rápidamente Garreth, creyendo que los otros habían confesado su procedencia -.

- No, ni ninguno de nosotros, excepto Jimmy- añadió Evie-.

- Vale¿Qué es lo que queríais?- preguntó Draco a sus nuevos reconocidos ahijados-.

- La máquina esa.

- La bruja de azúcar.

- A ver, Jimmy, piensa un poco¿para qué coño quieres esa máquina?- dijo Draco-.

- Me hace ilusión, además, piensa lo bien que lo vamos a pasar intentando hacer manzanas con caramelo y jodiendo la máquina- esbozó una sonrisa inocente-.

- Dudo que nos la vendan… búscate otra cosa.

- ¡Pero yo quiero la máquina!- lloriqueó Jimmy-.

- No puedo creer que te haya malcriado tanto- intervino Harry -.

- Tú no- replicó Jimmy-, Draco. Draco es el malcriador de menores…

- Jo, yo siempre he querido malcriar a mis hijos…- musitó Harry yéndose al otro lado de la tienda-.

- Bueno, cogeros lo que queráis- dijo Draco yendo tras Harry-. Oye Potter espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Siento… haber malcriado a tú hijo por ti…

- Bah, no te preocupes, sólo sentía que estaba de más en la conversación - cogió un par de ranas de chocolate-¿a mi también me invitas o tengo que sacar el dinero? Ya sabes, tienes que hacer méritos para ser el padrino de Jimmy.

- Claro que sí, quiero ganarme ese privilegio- ambos volvieron a donde estaban Jimmy y Bart. Bart intentaba coger a la bruja de casi tamaño real mientras que Hermione le avisaba de que se iba a empachar y Ginny le instaba a coger otra igual. Por otra parte Jimmy discutía con el encargado de la tienda. El primero había tirado despreocupadamente las manzanas con caramelo a la papelera que había cerca del mostrador y cargaba con la enorme palomitera-. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Draco al encargado-.

- Este muchacho ha tirado las manzanas con caramelo al suelo y se quiere llevar mi máquina…

- Jimmy, tiene razón, la máquina no…

* * *

Acababan de llegar al castillo cuando se encontraron con Luna y Ron, que los miraban atónitos: Bart iba con lo que parecía un pie de azúcar en la boca y tenía mal aspecto, Ginny y Draco llevaban la cara pintada de colores y brillantina, Hagrid cargado de bolsas, Harry, Jade y Elijah tenían toda la cara llena de pegatinas con forma de estrella, Garreth, Evie y Hermione hacían levitar con sus varitas cuatro baúles y Jimmy cargaba con la enorme palomitera, felizmente.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó Ron extrañado-.

- Yo me he comprado dos brujas de azúcar a tamaño real… toma no quiero más- dijo Bart ofreciéndole el pie a Hermione-.

- Se ha empachado- les comunicó cogiendo el pie que le ofrecían y dándoselo a Ron que comenzó a comérselo-.

- Nosotros- comenzó Ginny-. Fue idea de él.

- No, fue idea tuya. Que a mi se me ocurriera, te picara y te convenciera no significa nada- se defendió Draco-.

- Había un puesto donde le pintaban la cara a los niños pequeños, él dijo que no me atrevía a que me pintasen, yo le dije, y al final quedamos en que nos la pintábamos los dos…

- Y encima, a tú hermana se le ocurrió la genial idea de que no se pudiese quitar hasta dentro de 4h.

- Ey, que a mi se me ocurriera y que yo hiciese el hechizo no significa nada- acto seguido Ginny le sacó la lengua a Draco y salió corriendo, seguida por este-.

- Y cerca de ese puesto había otro para los niños que no se querían (o ya la tenían) pintar la cara estuvieran entretenidos… y claro, nosotros decidimos ir a jugar… pero no sabíamos que cada vez que ganabas te ponían una pegatina hechizada para que no se te cayese en 1h- se explicaron entre los tres-.

- A nosotros no nos pasa nada- dijeron los cuatro cargados-.

- A mi me han comprado una máquina para hacer manzanas de caramelo que voy a joder- contó entusiasmado Jimmy-.

- Pues nosotros hemos estado…- comenzó a decir Luna-.

- No, no, no hace falta que nos lo digas- la cortó Garreth-.

- Jo, pero si era de lo más interesante- se lamentó Luna-. Otro día os la cuento...

- Mientras yo no este presente- masculló Garreth-.

* * *

En la cena, Dumbledore anunció la llegada de cuatro nuevos estudiantes, que, en una selección en privado habían quedado en Gryffindor, por lo que se habían sentado casi todos en esa mesa: Luna, había hablado con Dumbledore mientras el resto estaba en Hogsmeade, y ahora era una Ravenclaw que dormía y vivía en el cuarto de chicos de 7º; Draco y Ginny no habían aparecido y Elijah estaba marginado en la mesa de Slytherin.

Bart estaba muy emocionado, muy pálido, y con sudor en la frente, aún así comía como un poseso.

- No se como le puede caber todo eso en algo tan pequeñito- comentó Hermione mirando con incredibilidad a Bart-. Vas a acabar vomitando- y nada más decirlo Bart vomitó hacia delante y le dio a un niño de tercero que empezó a gritar y a insultarle-.

- Hermione, estás mucho más guapa callada- la regañó Jimmy-. Oye niño, como sigas insultando a mi primo… hermano, te parto la cara- le amenazó y el chaval se calló de inmediato-.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazar a mi amigo?- dijo un chaval de sexto y mucho más corpulento que Jimmy, haciendo que Harry se levantase del banco con brusquedad-.

- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi... amigo?- gruñó Harry sacando la varita-.

- Toma, gilipollas- dijo el niño al que había vomitado Bart le lanzó una bola de puré de patatas, este se agachó para volver a vomitar y dándole a un mastodonte de la casa Hufflepuff, y el chico de tercero recibió un chuletazo de parte de Evie-.

- ¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó el mastodonte, Bart señaló al de tercero con cara de aturdido-. ¿Cómo te atreves niñato…?- cogió su plato lleno de comida y se lo lanzó al de tercero, que se agachó y le dio a una muchacha de Ravenclaw, segundo año, que quedó ligeramente aturdida y que se puso a llorar, provocando que el hermano de la niña le lanzara su plato (si, el plato) que cayó encima de un larguirucho Slytherin. Comenzando así una guerra de comida en la cual el único que no participaba era Bart que estaba vomitando, aunque intentaba dirigir su vómito hacia otros-.

* * *

Una hora después. En el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿OS PARECERÁ BONITO? UNA NIÑA DE SEGUNDO HA ACABADO EN LA ENFERMERÍA…

- Pero eso se lo hizo el mastodonte- se defendió Jimmy que era el que más manchado de comida estaba-. ¡No es justo que nos comamos nosotros el marrón por él!

- Pero James¿no lo entiendes? Lleváis una hora oficialmente en Hogwarts y ya habéis producido una batalla campal de comida y mandado a una niña a la enfermería… ¡Ni los gemelos Weasley, ellos tardaron un mes¡ni los merodeadores! Ellos 12 horas… - la regañína que estaban sufriendo Jimmy, Harry, Ron, Luna, Jade, Hermione, Garreth y Evie (todos estaban cubiertos de comida; Bart también había ido a la enfermería, puesto que estaba malito) por parte de Dumbledore- ¿QUIÉN ES?- rugió-.

- No… nosotros, profesor Dumbledore- dijo la voz de Elijah detrás de la puerta-. Me mandó buscarlos- dijo al entrar, él también cubierto de comida, y señalando a Draco y a Ginny con la cara, todavía, pintada-.

- ¿Y porqué habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó un poco más calmado Dumbledore. De repente Draco y Ginny comenzaron a reírse mientras miraban a sus amigos-.

- Llevan así desde que los encontré- anunció Elijah-.

- ¿Pero que os a pasado?- inquirió Ginny entre risas-.

- No se haga la inocente, señorita Weasley- le regañó Dumbledore-. Usted y el señor Malfoy también han participado en la guerra de comida- era una afirmación, no una pregunta-.

- ¡QUÉ?- gritaron los dos inocentes Draco y Ginny-¿HABÉIS HECHO UNA GUERRA SIN NOSOTROS?- añadió Draco-.

- ¿CÓMO PODÉIS SER TAN CABRONES?- se enfadó Ginny-.

- Me da exactamente igual que intentéis convencerme de que no estuvisteis implicados en la guerra de comida. Están todos castigados. Incluido el señor Bartholomew. Está mañana habido una explosión y deberán limpiar el aula.

- Genial. Con lo difícil que es limpiar el aula de pociones…- se quejó Ron-.

- No fue en el aula de pociones, fue en el de encantamientos. No me pregunten como, lo desconozco- explicó Dumbledore mientras miraba, descaradamente, a Ron y a Ginny-.

- ¿Qué?- Ginny se dio rápidamente por aludida-, yo no he hecho nada.

- Y yo no he tenido encantamientos- se defendió Ron-.

- Ya… pero los ingenios de vuestros hermanos me dan dolor de cabeza.

- ¡No mientas! Te encantan- le replicó Jimmy-, te los regalamos siempre por Navidad- todos miraron con incredibilidad a Dumbledore (menos los del futuro)-.

- El castigo será mañana. A las cinco de la tarde.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Hola¿Qué se cuentan? Nuevo capi! Hemos decidido por unanimidad contestar los reviews en nuestro blogdrive esperamos que les haya gustado… dejen reviews… etc.._**

**_Se despiden: _**

**_Las Twins Sisters _**

**_Holly y Sam _**

**_30/IV/2006 _**

**_Dejen reviews…. Please _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTA:_** El sexto curso no ha ocurrido como lo ha especificado JK.

Dando tumbos

**Capitulo 4: El castigo**

Como Dumbledore dijo el castigo comenzó a las cinco de la tarde, consistía en limpiar de arriba abajo el aula de encantamientos, que por la mañana había sufrido un accidente en el que el nombre de "Sortilegios Weasley" estaba implicado. En definitiva el aula quedó pringada de una sustancia un tanto rara, y muy difícil de quitar.

- ¡¡MALDITOS WEASLEYS!- gritó Ron un tanto desquiciado intentando quitar la sustancia del suelo-.

- Ron, tu eres un Weasley- le recordó maliciosamente Draco-.

Puesto que el castigo no iba a ser tarea fácil se habían dividido el trabajo que debían realizar. Ron, Garreth y Harry limpiaban el suelo; Luna, Hermione y Elijah limpiaban mesas y sillas; Jimmy, Evie y Jade limpiaban los libros que había en esa clase (que eran muchos); y Draco, Ginny y Bart jugaban a pasarse una pelota de unos a otros. Los demás habían acordado que puesto que los tres últimos no habían hecho nada, no debían realizar el castigo.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! Si sigues hablando te juro que limpiarás todo esto con la lengua- amenazó Ron, recibiendo como toda respuesta una inocente sonrisa de parte de Draco -.

- No te sulfures, todavía queda mucho tiempo para que acabe esta mierda de castigo- dijo Hermione desesperada-.

- ¡No le hables así a mi marido!- le defendió Luna-.

- Quita, la familia feliz…

- Parar, no podéis discutir. En los momentos de bajeza es cuando más unidos debemos estar- le recordó Jimmy solemnemente-.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Jimmy?- se escandalizó Evie-.

- Venga, Evie, calla y limpia. Si lo pensáis es lo mejor, cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos ir por ahí a hacer el tonto- razonó Jimmy-.

- Mira, Potter, te ha salido un hijo sensato. Se nota que no se parece a ti- exclamó Draco-.

- De verdad, sino quieres que la amenaza de Ron se cumpla, ¡cállate!- le ordenó Harry a Draco-.

- Bart, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañada Evie mirando a Bart que caminaba hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación-.

- Me voy a casa, con mamá- contestó el niño sin mirarla-.

- Para de jugar, no tiene gracia.

Bart ignoró a Evie y siguió caminando sin apartar la vista del punto hacia el que iba. De repente surgió una luz ya conocido para todos. El niño alargo una mano para tocarlo…

- Bart, no lo toques no sabes donde te puede llevar- gritó Jimmy-.

- Si, me lleva a casa.

Como hipnotizado, Bart entró en la luz que se iba agrandando. Una vez que entró, la luz se expandió por toda la habitación tragándose en su camino a Evie, Jimmy, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Jade, Luna y Garreth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny cuando de pronto la habitación de desiluminara (N/A: no estamos seguras de que esta palabra exista de verdad, así que aclaramos que significa que se fue toda la luz que inundaba la habitación)-.

- Acabamos de viajar en el tiempo- respondió Jimmy como si fuera lo peor del mundo-.

- ¡Genial, siempre he querido verme de viejo!- exclamó Harry-.

- Ya, bueno… No es seguro que hayamos viajado al futuro- comunicó Jimmy un tanto nervioso, rascándose la nuca-.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tú controlas el portal ¿no?- inquirió con temor Hermione-.

- No, yo solo lo creé. Lo que haga es cosa suya… Nos puede haber enviado al futuro, al pasado o habernos dejado donde estábamos- Jimmy parecía enfadado consigo mismo-.

- ¿Y como vamos a averiguarlo?

- Salgamos de la habitación- sugirió Ginny-.

- De acuerdo, ¿quién va primero?

- ¡Yo!- exclamó Bart-.

- No, tú no.

- Bueno, voy yo- dijo Draco sacrificándose-.

Draco se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, asomó la cabeza y volvió a cerrarla.

- Creo que todo es normal.

- ¿Hay alguien en el pasillo?- preguntó Jimmy-.

- Si, una pareja haciendo cosas malas- todos, menos Bart, le miraron mal-, sin llegar a esos extremos, mal pensados.

- Voy a mirar yo, tú eres tan tonto que ves a Voldemort bailando la danza del vientre y ni te coscas- objetó Harry-.

- Y ahí va el más listo de Hogwarts- ironizó Draco, cuando Harry hizo lo mismo que momentos antes había hecho él-.

- Si, no hay nada raro y solo están los dos besándose.

- ¿Los conocemos?- preguntó Ron-.

- No, creo que no.

- Mirare yo, que tú para los parecidos eres muy malo, además soy más sociable que tú y conozco a más gente- Ginny empujó a Harry, que le impedía pasar e hizo la operación que habían hecho Draco y Harry-. OH, joder… joder… joder…

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son?

- Estáis ciegos, completamente ciegos.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡¡¡Es Sirius!- exclamó Ginny todavía muy sorprendida-. ¡¡Hemos viajado al pasado!

- No, Ginny, con esto no juegues. Sirius murió hace dos años- murmuró Harry-.

- Harry, nunca jugaría con algo así. Si no me crees sal al pasillo y fíjate bien en el muchacho moreno, tiene el mismo trasero que Sirius, el culo de un dios- se defendió Ginny-.

- Está bien- se decidió Harry, abrió la puerta ligeramente y contempló el pasillo- Sir…

- Eres demasiado blanda, una premio anual debe tener menos favoritismos con los alumnos- decía una voz masculina detrás de Harry, este se giró y vio que se trataba de dos personas-.

- ¿Para ti ser blanda es que castigara a unos alumnos de Gryffindor que molestaban a unos de primero?- contrarrestó una voz femenina-.

- ¡Lily, eran de Slytherin!

- Entonces, según tu razonamiento, eso está mal pero que los merodeadores le tiren un plato de sopa a Snape en la cabeza está bien ¿no?- la chica ignoró el comentario del otro-.

- Si, eso era un bien supremo, una obra de caridad: le estábamos lavando el pelo- se defendió el chico-.

- ¿Con sopa?

- Siempre lo tendría más limpio de lo que lo tiene ahora…

La pareja que venía conversando se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Lily Evans y James Potter, en carne y hueso.

James era casi igual que Harry pero tenía los ojos castaños.

Lily era una guapa pelirroja de ojos verdes, alta, delgada y de curvas espectaculares.

- ja- ja –ja de mayor cómico, Potter.

- OH, vamos, admítelo, algo de gracia te ha hecho.

- No, yo no me rió de tus gilipolleces.

- Venga, sí si te ha hecho gracia.

- Que no, Potter. ¿Ves como no podemos tener conversaciones normales? Tú dices una bobada y yo me enfado.

- Eso es porque estas amargada- Lily lo fulmino con la mirada-. ¿He dicho amargada? Quería decir rematadamente buena- sonrió James-.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Señorita Evans, cuide su vocabulario- le ordenó la severa voz de una profesora McGonagall mucho más joven, ella siguió hacia la pareja que se besaba-. Señorita Jons, señor Black ¿acaso creen que el colegio es un picadero?- les preguntó separándoles-.

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica?- preguntó el muchacho sonriendo en plan "yo me ligo ahora a McGonagall y no nos castiga". El chico era moreno, de ojos grises oscuros, un poco más alto que James, delgado y de cuerpo atlético-.

- ¿Me ha llamado señorita Jons porque no sabe como me llamo o porque quiere que me acojone?- preguntó la chica. Ella era rubia, de ojos grises claros, alta y esbelta y con curvas perfectas. Tenía una bonita cara de ángel, con rasgos casi perfectos-.

- ¿Estudias o trabajas?- le preguntó Sirius a la profesora, aunque ella le ignoró y la chica se empezó a reír, pero no eran las únicas risas que se oían-. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿25?

- Ya me habéis oído, estáis avisados, esto no es un picadero- la profesora McGonagall se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la chica que estaba con Lily, que era idéntica a la rubia-. Sam, debería controlar más a su hermana gemela.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga? Soy su hermana no su madre-contestó Sam-.

- ¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con la profesora McGonagall?

- Tú estate todo un mes castigada con ella y te sabrás toda su vida- le contestó Sam a su hermana-.

- ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?- inquirió Sirius refiriéndose a Sam, Lily, James y otro chico que había llegado con Sam-.

- Nosotros cuando aun seguíais dándoos el lote- contestó James abrazando a Lily, que le dio fuertemente un codazo en las costillas-.

- Nosotros cuando intentabas ligar con McGonagall- dijo el chico que no había hablado hasta entonces. Él tenía los ojos dorados, el cabello corto y castaño claro tirando a rubio, alto, delgado y de cuerpo atlético-.

- Tío, yo creo que le gusto- comentó Sirius, que con esa técnica ya se había librado de castigos más veces-.

- Remus, ¿qué hacías con Sam? ¿estudiar francés?- inquirió la gemela de Sam-.

- OH, cállate Holly. Si yo no te controlo a ti, tú no me controles a mi.

- Vale, pero yo a ti no te controlo, controlo a Remus- sonrió Holly-.

- Bueno, por mucho que me divierta…- comenzó Lily-.

- O sea que con ellos te ríes y conmigo no- le interrumpió James-.

- Me tengo que ir a castigar a esos Gryffindors.

- Pues yo me tendré que ir a castigar a esos Slytherins por provocación directa a unos inocentes, nobles, valientes y pacíficos Gryffindors que pasaban casualmente por allí.

- No seas tan falso, ni son inocentes, ni son valientes, ni son pacíficos y tan poco es de muy valientes molestar a niños de primero.

- ¿Por qué eres tan moralista?

- Que te den- Lily se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar-.

- ¿No prefieres que te de yo a ti?- sugirió James-.

- No, gracias- contestó sin girarse, cuando de pronto gritó James-.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡EVANS!

- ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO AHORA?- gritó Lily girándose hacia él-.

- No, tú no, ÉL.

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba James y vio que de un aula salían un chico y una chica, que le recordaban a alguien, con la ropa mal puesta y pelo revuelto.

El chico era rubio, de ojos verde esmeralda, delgado, de cuerpo atlético, tendría unos 16 años. Su estatura era menor que la de James.

La muchacha era castaña, de ojos azul oscuro, de estatura media, delgada, de curvas suaves y de la misma edad que el chico.

- Te mato, cabrón- James salió corriendo hacia el chico y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana-. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?

- Vamos, James, vamos, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Solo tenemos una: tú quieres tirarte a mi hermana y ella no te deja, yo quiero tirarme a tu hermana y sin embargo ella si me deja – sonrió el chico que James tenía contra la pared, este le fue a dar un puñetazo en la cara, cuando la mano de Lily le agarró-.

- Vale Potter. Para navidad quiero seguir teniendo a mi hermano pequeño con vida. Brad, cierra la bocaza que tienes- le ordenó Lily al que parecía ser su hermano-.

Harry abrió bruscamente la puerta y gritó:

- ¿Teníais más hermanos?

**¡¡¡Hola! Es un poco corto, pero tiene lo justo que queríamos poner en este capitulo, ¿a que ya entendéis el titulo? Aunque no lo entendáis decirnos que sí, ¡¡POR FAVOR! Bueno, prometemos continuar y todo eso. Dejen reviews.**

**Se despiden:**

**Las Twins Sisters**

**Holly y Sam**


End file.
